Hello World
by memetic
Summary: "Kuramochi... kurasa aku mulai gila." Rasanya Kuramochi mau tertawa. Barangkali Miyuki manusia terakhir di muka bumi ini yang pada akhirnya, menyadari kalau dirinya itu memang enggak pernah waras-waras amat. [Nyerempet KuraMiyu]


"Kuramochi... kurasa aku mulai gila."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, mengerling dari atas ke bawah penampilan Miyuki-mulai dari helai rambut berminyaknya yang belum dicuci, menuju lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang tampak kian menggelap seiring hari. Sebaliknya, kedua netra pemuda urakan itu masih berbinar dalam remang-remang pagi buta. Tersirat di sana kecerdasan yang lama telah mematri namanya sebagai 'catcher jenius dari Seidou', serta rasa terkejut seakan apa yang ia ungkap barusan itu pernyataan paling brilian sedunia.

Rasanya Kuramochi mau tertawa. Barangkali Miyuki manusia terakhir di muka bumi ini yang pada akhirnya, menyadari kalau dirinya itu memang enggak pernah waras-waras amat.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar! Kalau begini 'kan aku tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahumu."

Miyuki terkekeh, tersedak pelan pada yakiniku-setengah-tergigit yang terselip di antara bibirnya. Ekspresinya seolah berkata bahwa hatinya baru saja hancur. "Ya ampun, Kura, beginikah caramu memperlakukan orang yang sedang sakit?"

"Kau bukan sakit," balas Kuramochi serius, dahinya berkernyit-setengah memikirkan diksi yang pas untuk menggambarkan kondisi Miyuki, setengah jijik dengan derai tawa kaptennya tersebut, "kau pingsan gara-gara lupa memenuhi kebutuhanmu sendiri sebagai makhluk hidup. Nah, jadi Miyuki, tolong bedakan antara sakit dan tolol."

Runner gesit Seidou itu mengulang kembali dalam benaknya insiden yang terjadi tidak sampai satu jam lalu, yang pula membawa ia dan Miyuki pada situasi mereka saat ini. Subuh tadi, Kuramochi yang baru saja kembali dari perjalanan-singkat ke rumah orangtuanya dikejutkan oleh fakta bahwa pintu kamar asrama Miyuki yang sama sekali tidak terkunci. Para siswa lain belum kembali dari liburan pendek masing-masing, maka dari itu Kuramochi memang berniat menghabiskan waktu bermain game di tempat Miyuki sambil menunggu Sawamura pulang untuk menghuni kamar sepi mereka.

Awalnya ia menyangka sang kapten sengaja membiarkan pintunya terbuka, sebab tidak ada gunanya juga sih menjaga keamanan di asrama yang kosong-melompong-namun kemudian datanglah kejutan kedua. Di dalam kamar yang minim penerangan, Kuramochi menangkap sosok Miyuki tak sadarkan diri tengah meringkuk di kaki tempat tidur. Saat disentuh, kulit lelaki itu tak ubahnya es.

Mungkin akan beda cerita kalau yang menemukan Miyuki waktu itu Sawamura atau adiknya Kominato-san; tapi karena ini Kuramochi, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menghirup udara banyak-banyak, kemudian berlari menghampiri konbini terdekat dan merampas satu-dua porsi makanan cepat saji. Begitu ia mencapai lagi kamar Miyuki dengan kantung plastik di tangan, ia melampiaskan segala amarahnya menjadi sebuah tendangan kuat langsung ke bokong si pemuda berkacamata sampai terbangun.

Hanya satu kata yang meluncur dari mulut Kuramochi: "Makan!"

Kembali ke saat ini, puas melihat Miyuki menurut dan sudah menelan beberapa suap nasi, Kuramochi akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam mode interogasi berdarah dingin. "Sekarang, jawab aku. Kau ngapain lagi kali ini, Miyuki?" ia memaksa sengit. Jemarinya berderap tak sabar pada meja belajar dekat posisinya duduk.

Sementara Miyuki cuma mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Bukan apa-apa, aku terlalu serius sampai lupa waktu. Lagipula 'kan sedang liburan, jadi kafeteria ditutup dan tidak ada bel makan," ia mengunyah sekali, jeda agak lama, lalu menambahkan, "aku belajar."

 _Persetan_ _amat_ , batin Kuramochi gusar. Dulu ia masih punya rasa khawatir dan tenggang rasa akan alasan-alasan yang menyertai mengapa Miyuki lupa memerhatikan kesehatan serta nutrisi bagi tubuhnya, tetapi ini sudah kelewatan. Bukan pertama kali Kuramochi memergoki temannya itu terlalu terpaku pada pekerjaannya, dunianya sendiri. Waktu kelas satu, Kuramochi menangkap basah Miyuki berlatih sendirian jam dua pagi di gym, dan ternyata ia sudah berada di sana semalaman penuh. Setelah kekalahan mereka dari Inashiro, Miyuki menganalisis rekaman permainan mereka hampir duapuluhempat jam nonstop, dan mungkin akan lebih seandainya Rei-san tidak menyuruh bocah itu mandi.

Dan yang paling krusial, tentu saja 'cidera heroik' Miyuki di Turnamen Musim Gugur kemarin. Sejak saat itu, Kuramochi menyimpulkan bahwa Miyuki itu secara natural ahli dalam mengaplikasikan cara-cara terbaik untuk menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri dan sekaligus, menyembunyikan kehancuran tubuhnya dari orang lain. Menurutnya, inilah sisi terseram dari seorang Miyuki Kazuya.

"Belajar pantatmu!" pemuda yang lebih pendek itu mengumpat, alhasil Miyuki berjengit kecil. "Sejak kapan kau melakukan kegiatan yang namanya belajar? Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau pikiranmu enggak bisa jauh-jauh dari baseball, tahu. Jangan coba-coba mengelak."

Alis Miyuki berkerut. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan agak kesal sebelum bicara pakai nada mengolok ala banci yang dibuat-buat. "Awww. Kuramochi-kun ternyata peduli sekali padaku~?"

"Sial-"

"Shush, berisik. Iya, aku belajar sungguhan kok. Mungkin ada bagusnya kalau kau belajar juga. Kita ini sudah kelas tiga lho Kura, sebentar lagi 'kan kita lulus," kalimatnya menggantung sesaat, terbesit di sana melankoli yang hampir tak kasat. Kemudian ia menyeringai mengejek, "daripada aku remedial melulu kayak kau."

Lama-lama Kuramochi emosi juga. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa seandainya Miyuki tidak disibukkan dengan urusan di klub kasti Seidou, pasti laki-laki itu telah menempati peringkat pertama di kelas mereka. Oke, ralat: pasti Miyuki telah jadi abu sekarang karena mati keseringan belajar. _Oh Kami-sama, sebenarnya bagaimana sih jalan pikiran makhluk-makhlukmu yang masokis ini?_

Rahang Kuramochi bergemeretak menanggapi pernyataan temannya barusan"Nilai-nilaku itu bukan kurang, tapi 'pas'. Nilai kita bahkan enggak beda jauh-jauh amat, Miyuki."

Sang catcher tergelak lagi untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menutup dan meletakkan kontainer plastik makanan cepat sajinya. "Iyaaaa deh," ia berujar. Kuramochi mengangkat sebelah alis, ia tahu benar porsi makanan Miyuki masih sisa setengah. Namun tidak ada gunanya juga mencoba menegur tabiat cowok itu, sebab dengan handalnya Miyuki pura-pura tidak melihat pandangan tajam lemparan Kuramochi. Dia menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba Miyuki memecah keheningan. "Eh, Kuramochi, ingat tidak tadi kubilang kurasa aku mulai gila?" Lawan bicaranya menanggapi dengan anggukan tidak jelas. "Maksudnya begini, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali pada apapun. Makanya kupaksa diriku belajar, supaya otakku agak tenang... tapi kebablasan sih..."

Kuramochi merespon cerita Miyuki tanpa antusiasme. Ia beranjak bangun dan melintasi kamar untuk mengambil sekaleng kopi yang tadi dibelinya di kobini, lalu duduk kembali menatap kaptennya lengkap memasang tampang masa bodoh. "Hn. Memang maniak baseball semacam kau bisa mikirin apa?"

Si lelaki berkacamata menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara balutan kedua lengan dengan rileks dalam diam, seakan punya intensi membuat Kuramochi penasaran. Muslihatnya berhasil kalau begitu, sebab Kuramochi jadi sungguhan kepingin tahu dan menonjok bahu lelaki itu pelan supaya segera melanjutkan omongannya. "Oi!"

"Pfft, iya kulanjutkan nih," Miyuki nyengir, tetapi tetap menolak untuk menghadap Kuramochi. "Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu... _sayang._ " Kuramochi mengalami kematian otak temporer. " _Hah?_ " "Eh, jangan mengira yang aneh-aneh. Maksudku, aku khawatir enggak bisa melepaskan Seidou, kau tahu? Waktu kita, semua anak kelas tiga malah, tinggal beberapa bulan lagi di tim," Miyuki mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "aku tidak bisa."

 _Tidak bisa apa, Miyuki?_ ingin Kuramochi bertanya. Sepanjang sejarah peradaban manusia, Sang Catcher Jenius Miyuki Kazuya tidak bisa digolongkan ke dalam kategori orang-orang yang 'tidak bisa'. Lihat saja pilihan diksinya tadi, 'aku khawatir', bukan 'aku takut', karena Miyuki tidak punya rasa takut. Miyuki itu senyawa radikal, bebas dan penuh konspirasi, menginfeksi setiap senyawa lain di sisinya dengan pasokan gairah lewat gayanya sendiri.

"Kau 'kan sudah lihat anak-anak itu. Sawamura, Furuya, Haruichi, uh... anak-anak kelas satu yang kurang ajar itu," Kuramochi berdecak malas sembari mengambil tempat duduk di lantai samping Miyuki, "kusangka kau sudah mendapat pelajaranmu untuk lebih percaya pada orang lain?"

Si clean-up batter tersenyum masam, sebelah tangannya setengah sadar meraba kulit di dekat tulang rusuk. "Kuramochi, ini bukan soal mereka. Masalahnya ada pada diriku," ia memandang jauh. "Aku mulai tidak bisa berhenti tergoda untuk menjelek-jelekkan semua nilaiku saja, siapa tahu dengan begitu aku enggak bakal lulus dan bisa main setahun lagi."

Kuramochi terkesiap. Ia menggeleng tak percaya, matanya membelalak. "Ternyata kau sungguhan bedebah paling tolol yang pernah kutemui sepanjang masa."

"Hehe, terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian!"

"Hmmm. Makanya, demi membuang godaan itu jauh-jauh, aku belajar serajin-rajinnya dari malam kemarin, tapi yah, kau tahu kelanjutannya 'kan."

Dari sudut matanya, Kuramochi memerhatikan figur Miyuki. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, mungkin sendu, tetapi yang pasti jarang sekali ia menangkapnya dalam ekspresi seperti itu. "Jangan bodoh, catcher yang seperti kau sih masih bisa main di universitas. Kenapa kau tidak tanya-tanya klub yang bagus di kampus dan mulai mencari cara masuk ke sana?" desahnya.

"Ne? Wah, kau lupa ya."

Runner Seidou tersebut mengerutkan dahi, menerka-nerka maksud dari respon Miyuki. Ketika ia akhirnya ingat, ia tercekat sedikit. _Oh_. Beberapa minggu lalu, Miyuki bercerita tentang surat yang baru ia terima dari sang ayah. Miyuki berkata, dilihat dari suratnya, besar harapan sang ayah agar putra semata wayangnya itu bersedia membantu di pabrik mungil mereka selepas lulus SMA-mengungkit kecil tentang masalah finansial. Menilai cara Miyuki berbicara mengenai Miyuki-Senior, keduanya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang punya hubungan dekat, tetapi bagaimanapun juga mereka tak ubahnya pasangan ayah-anak lainnya, cinta mereka tulus meskipun tak hangat. Kuramochi tahu tanpa diberi tahu jalan mana yang akan Miyuki pilih. Padahal ia yakin kalau memisahkan Miyuki dari lapangan itu sama saja memisahkan ikan dari air-ia akan pergi, _mati._

Jadi, sebanyak apapun pujian yang dilontarkan majalah-majalah baseball tentang Miyuki Kazuya, ia tetaplah hanya seorang Miyuki Kazuya, bukannya pangeran segala-bisa yang ditakdirkan dengan kehidupan mulus sepanjang hidup. Beberapa tahun ke depan, majalah-majalah tadi akan menemukan 'Miyuki-Miyuki' yang lain untuk dipasang di rubrik khusus, sementara Miyuki yang di hadapan Kuramochi kini, Miyuki favoritnya, harus melanjutkan hidup, entah ke mana.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya masa SMA memang sebaiknya jangan pernah berakhir.

Kuramochi mengerang sekeras yang ia bisa. "Sial, aku malah termakan doktrinmu juga. Kumohon lain kali kalau mau diskusi soal yang begini, cari orang lain saja yang lebih bijak. Nabe atau Zono mungkin mau dijadikan tumbalmu."

Kekehan Miyuki merupakan apa yang ia dapat sebagai jawaban. "Jangan. Nanti ketahuan kalau aku jadi gila."

Suaranya lama-kelamaan mereda, menyisakan hening berhias melodi ketukan jam pada dinding asrama, seolah mengolok jiwa dua insan di dalam kamar yang panik kehilangan keabadian masa muda. Bahu kedua pemuda itu saling bersentuhan, tetapi soal pikiran, bahkan dari jarak sedekat ini Kuramochi mengerti bahwa tak semudah itu menjatuhkan tembok-tembok Miyuki. _Bilang saja kau pengecut dan tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, bodoh,_ ia membatin.

Namun sebaliknya Kuramochi tanpa aba-aba melesat berdiri. Mengusik seluruh isi kamar Miyuki yang anehnya benar-benar familiar walau dalam gelap, lalu pada akhirnya mengangkat tongkat pemukul, bola, beserta beberapa perlatan lain. Miyuki yang sedari tadi mengikuti pergerakan Kuramochi dengan matanya kelihatan terkejut, terlebih ketika sebuah sarung tangan mendarat tepat dalam genggamannya. "

Oi teme, kau ngapain? Yang gila di sini aku lho bukan kau-"

Kuramochi membungkamnya. "Ayo main. Cepat," ia mengusap lehernya canggung, "aku tidak mau kau buat ikutan muram kayak pengecut seperti dirimu."

Miyuki terpaku sedetik lebih lama, dan dalam kurun waktu sama singkatnya mulutnya yang menganga bertransformasi jadi seringaian menyebalkannya yang biasa. Kuramochi bukan pria yang rumit. Jangan tanya Kuramochi tentang universitas, karena ia bahkan tak tahu-menahu tentang edukasi tingkat tinggi. Jangan pula tanya Kuramochi mengenai membuat pilihan dan meramal masa depan, apalagi itu, ia enggak bakal paham.

Tetapi paling tidak, pagi ini di bawah guyuran sinar mentari dari ufuk timur ia mampu berteriak lantang: Hei dunia! Terserah nanti kau mau berbuat apa. Persetan amat, hari ini aku mau main baseball dengan Miyuki Kazuya!

Kau dengar itu? _Kau belum berhasil membawanya pergi!_


End file.
